The Nether
by lyress-chan
Summary: I'll try posting each chapter every Sunday, but if something comes up I'll notify y'all. Rated PG (in my opinion). For a full reference of the two characters in this chapter go ahead to Skindex and follow me: NuraYCAnime. (Disregard the links at the bottom of the page)


**So, I promised you some more stories in the future, and here's the first chapter of one. I hope you enjoy my MC story **_**The Nether**_**. Disclaimer: I do not own MineCraft. Notch does. c: And you better believe it.**

"Dang, my time of criticizing Villagers are O-V-E-R, over! I mean really, who knew that if you steal two blocks of emeralds that they'd start freaking out?" I whispered completely out of breath, to another player named Gabby.

"Er… I thought they liked _gold_. You know, they have a lot in common with it, anyway," she took a breath before continuing, "useless, for one thing, and the least strong thing in all of The Nether!" We both laughed as best we could before starting to run again.

"Tree!" I yelped and dove into the low leaves, with Gabby following in after me. We scrambled up the tree to the top, still hidden in the leaves.

"Can I just be the first one to say that I have never seen them run that fast," she remarked quietly. I stifled a laugh.

Hi, my name is Peyton and I live in a world called The Nether, and and there's a whole lot of different mobs here. That's why I live here! I'm quirky and adventurous, and so is Gabby, so that pretty much elucidates that. So now that you know all you need to know about me, let's get back to the living terror, shall we…

Not being able to hold it in that quietly, try as I might, I burst out in laughter, which lead to falling from the tree onto my back. Luckily Gabby plopped down with me, not by choice, but by me yanking her arm. We jumped up and continued running. I quickly snatched up a flint and steel as the first visible thing from my inventory, whipped around and started kindling fire everywhere possible. Let this be a lesson to you, even though I never learned it myself- I'm too stubborn to- never run backwards. I was so diverted with the entertainment of burning the din, chaos-creating maniacs, that I didn't quite realize that there would be a huge pond behind me. Well, on the plus side, I eliminated all the hollow headed Villagers. On the minus side, I am drenched and have Silverfish following me.

"Hey, at least there aren't any wolves that we _don't _know how to tame!" Gabby reassured as we walked back to our condo. I gave a fake laugh then pushed her into an abandoned mineshaft.

"Now I feel a bit better!" I sniggered sarcastically. After some jumping and stacking useless blocks she finally got back up, just to be faced by what, but a Creeper.

"Nyeh!" she yowled and started whacking at it with a stick. Bounding closer and closer to the only shelter we had, I felt obliged to thrust the door open and lead the Creeper into the "Creeper Crate" we had, made completely of Obsidian. Because, let's face it, whacking at it had no effect whatsoever.

"Smooth Gabby, smooth," I commented sardonically, once we were inside. She left me with my peace and went to her half as I started preparing Beetroot soup with 4/7 of the only Beetroots left, thanks to the last mod. I had two bowls and then put the rest in my food chest. I decided it was time to wash up, so I went out to the back and hopped right in to the water. Only having limited air bubbles, and Endermen that could be anywhere, I decided to take the tunnel underground back into the house.

"That's that for one day," I mumbled as I rolled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you had some fun with the first chapter of **_**The Nether**_**. I'll try to post each new chapter every Sunday. If I know I will be unable to fulfill this commitment a certain day, I will alert my readers of the day for that week. If I don't know, and something just happens to pop up, the next scheduled day that I would post it would be Wednesday. Thanks for reading the first chapter of **_**When it Comes to Mining**_**! Bye! **For a full reference of what Peyton & Gabby look like follow these links****

**Peyton: ** skin/3484307/peyton/

**Gabby: ** skin/3491193/gabby/


End file.
